Revenge of Roman
by RWBYfanfictioner
Summary: This fanfiction is about how Roman gets his revenge on team RWBY and there is some team JNPR also some Adam. RubyxWeiss, YangxBlake NoraxRen with Adam obsessing over Blake. Warning A LOT CUSSING.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi there this my first fan fictions ever… so please review and don't be afraid to criticize or well give me ideas…. I'll try to add something new every week. Thanks! **_

_**-Love**_

_**RWBYfanfictioner **_

**-Ruby-**

"RUBY" Weiss screamed with her long white hair whipping in the wind. Ruby turned around to face Roman.

"Hello red sorry to say this but this is where the line ends, and besides isn't it past your bed time."

"In your dreams Roman" Ruby pulled out crescent rose and hit him with the blunt end of her trusted scythe and knocked Roman out cold or, so she thought. As soon as Ruby went to tell Weiss she was fine Roman came up behind her.

"Don't move little Red" Roman said with a knife to her throat if she moved would Ruby was dead amd she knew it Roman knew it.

Roman's free hand started to travel to Ruby's lower hips. Ruby heard distant laughing and giggling and closed her eyes. She opened them to see she was in her bed, in her dorm watching a girls night only. Yang was in the middle of the circle telling a fighter story.

"And there I was surrounded by Ursa's." Yang started; all of a sudden she felt a pillow hit her head in the direction of Ruby's bed. "Ruby you better have not thrown that." All they felt was a gust of wind and the door opening and the chase begun.

-Ren-

_Damn Nora's so loud I can hear her threw the hallway._ Ren thought to himself with a smile. _God the room is so cold. I should get some hot chocolate for Jaune and I_. Ren opened the door only to see Ruby running from her dorm where she was followed by Yang, Blake, Weiss, Nora, Pyrrha and Velvet. Nora hung back to say Hi to Ren, when she realized he was looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Nora wait," Ren said. Nora looked back and smiled. "Nora what is happening why are you all chasing Ruby."

"Oh, um..," Nora smile faded a little. "She started a pillow fight with Yang…" Nora finished_. Why is she is acting so weird_ Ren thought to himself. "Well that's never going to end well."

Velvet ran in to the hallway "come on Nora, Ruby's in trouble she ran into Professor Goodwitch and were all needed for a mission Roman is robbing another dust freight train.

"Okay then I just hope Roman doesn't kill us all" Jaune said as he popped out of nowhere. Nora laughed.

"Don't worry Jaune I'll avenge your death if you die" Nora said with a laugh. "Hell I'll break his legs." Nora continued in a giggle fit. Ren thought to himself, _I don't like that giggle, that's my giggle…_ he paused a second in his thoughts. Oh _shit….._

-Roman-

"You stupid useless mutt how could you not have found her, she's a little girl wearing a red coat with a giant ass scythe that turns into a fucking gun."

"Sorry sir, but we have located Adam and he has agreed to capture team RWBY but only if he gets a chance to "talk some since" into the girl with the black bow, apparently she's an ex member of the white fang."Said the poor wolf faunas who ended up being Roman's personal assistant.

"Yea, right" Roman said. _God I can't wait to get my hands on little red. She's going to regret ever going to that dust shop…_

_-__**Weiss-**_

_That dunce, I can't believe Ruby fell down the damn stairs again… She's gonna break her legs if she falls again._

"Weiss you wanna go get some cookies after were done talking to Prof. Goodwitch about Roman." Ruby said.

"Oh um," Weiss hesitated. "Uh, sure cookies sound amazing." Weiss finished. Ruby smiled, and the snow princess heart melted with happiness.

_-Adam- _

_Blake,_ he smiled. "I'll see you soon." He said as he looked down to see a red hooded figure talking to a girl of white, and Blake walking with another faunas and a yellow beauty that could burn gold.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi there readers, that's right the crazy sociopathic lady is back with another chapter ;) No lemons **_

**-Nora-**

"Team JNPR and RWBY your two teams have been assigned to a mission that is quiet dangerous and will risk your lives." Headmaster Ozpin started off with. _God Uncle Ozpin is such a downer you all could die by going on this, mission._ Nora rolled her eyes and smiled as she grabbed Velvets hand to keep herself from bursting with excitement on going on a mission.

"Velvet, you will be the leader of this mission you have a good mind for strategy." Ozpin said. Nora looked up to Velvet and smiled.

"You are dismissed, Nora I must ask you to stay here for a moment." Nora smiled

"Yes sir!" Nora said playfully and waved by to everyone, Ren was too busy with Ruby to Notice Nora wasn't at his side._ Damn that boy why can't he just notice for once how much I love him…_ Nora thought to herself.

"Nora did you hear me," Ozpin said

"Uhh nope sorry Uncle O I was just lost in thought" Nora replied

"Nora our village was attacked last night," Ozpin said. Nora's eyes budged out of her head.

"What the fuck! And you're NOW ONLY TELLING ME THIS!" Nora screamed images of her orange haired came to mind… her little sisters her youngest brother, mother and father… She sat down, not realizing she had jumped out of her chair.

"Are they alive" she said weakly.

"I'm sorry, but no my sister and her husband did not survive, neither did your brother and sister except for one… Anastasia." Ozpin ended with this.

Nora for once in her life was speechless. She got and walked shakily to the courtyard.

-Ren-

_I wonder where Nora is… oh whatever she's probably eating all the syrup in kitchen…there is no hope of sweets lasting long when she's near. _He laughed out loud. He went to look outside the window when he saw her sitting on the courtyard floor crying.

"Nora" Ren said and as automatically as breathing he ran out the room followed by Pyrrha and Jaune. Ren ran faster than he would to save his own life. This bought him a few more minutes with just the two of them.

"Nora!" Ren said loudly and caused her to panic and brining Magnhild into full power swing she stopped when she saw it was just Ren. She put Magnhild away and just ran to Ren and collapsed in his arms crying.

**-Adam- **

_Hmm so funny to see the little orange haired girl scream and cry when I killed her and her family. _Adam thought as he saw Blake walking alone with a much larger guy… He heard her call him Cardin, and by the looks of it she didn't like him following her.

_-Blake-_

"God Cardin leave me alone, I know Ruby kicked your ass last week. It still gives you no right to stalk me." Blake said deeply annoyed. All of a sudden Cardin had pushed Blake up against the wall she hissed._ God no please no, I don't want my first time to be with Cardin._ She almost cried at the thought.

"Oh come on little kitten let's just have some fun and play." Cardin said with an evil smile. All of a sudden a bright yellow built shot Cardin in the arm.

**-Yang-**

_Hmm I wonder where Blakey is I might get her to let my pet her again tonight. Oh she is so damn hot without the bow…._ Yang thought. She stepped out to the courtyard to sneak out and go to that club she accidently destroyed a few weeks back when she was searching for Blake. When she heard Cardin say "Oh come on little kitten let's just have some fun and play." She got so angry her gauntlets came out and shot Cardin.

_**Well the end to another chapter please review thank you so much for reading 3 u **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I'm back again so that last chapter was kind of scattered and WTF Ozpin is Nora's uncle and fuck you Cardin trying to hurt Blake btw this is a mostly BlakexYang chapter hope you like as usual please review and let me know if you want a lemon scene soon or it might be a long wait… Oh and a lot of dialogue **

**-Blake- **

_Thank god, Yang's here. I don't think I could take Cardin on alone__**. **__Damn Yang is so hot when she's mad, and look at that ass._ Blake thought. Yang had kicked Cardin into the wall that he had pinned Blake against.

"You ever touch my partner again; I will kill you and feed you to the bewolfs. Or the nevermore so leave me and my team and my friends," Yang said as she pushed Cardin father into the wall. "alone." Then she punched him in the face so hard he knocked out.

_-Yang- _

_Holy shit, what the fuck did I just do to Cardin… Oh well that's what he gets for trying to rape Blake. Nobody gets away with hurting my Blakey. _Yang blushed slightly.

"Yang are you okay… you seem on edge." Blake stated

"I'm fine, but if he ever hurts you again," Yang started.

"Don't worry I'm fine."(B)

"I know but if he hurts you I will kill him." (Y)

"Yang," Blake sighed.

"Blake, you're my teammate, my best friend, and my partner."_ And the girl I fell in love with_ Yang added silently in her head.

**-Blake-**

_ If I'm gonna tell her, I should tell her now. But what if she doesn't go crooked and just goes straight. No I'm not gonna back down no, not now. _Blake thought.

"Yang, I need to tell you something." Blake started.

"Okay, shoot Blakey." Yang said.

" Yang, do you umm wanna, sorta." Blake took a deep breath. "Go on a date with me." Blake rushed out and immediately started blushing.

"Oh Blake." Yang said. Yang grabbed Blake by the chin and pulled the brunette in for a long kiss.

_**Hey everyone sorry about how short this chapter is but YAY! There together now if only Ren could man up and tell Nora… **_

_**So no Ruby and a Weiss this chapter sorry.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there everyone so I'm just gonna add a chapter every time I'm done writing them well I started this at 5pm my time and it's raining so YAY so I've been checking out my traffic graph and I would like to thank you to my out of country fans in Australia, United Kingdom, Canada, Brazil, Estonia, Czech Revar, Russian Federation, Germany, Mexico, Puerto Rico, Singapore, Panama, Philippines, China, Argentina and the USA were I currently reside. Thank you for reading.

**-Ruby-**

_Weiss why can't you just be nice to me. _Ruby thought while eating her cookies she looked out her dorm window to see two totally scenes happing.

"Holy shit," Ruby said aloud seeing Blake and Yang kissing quite passionately with Cardin knocked out and bleeding behind them, and to their left team JNPR hugging each other and cuddling Nora. "YES!" Ruby squealed.

"What, Ruby holy mother fucking god Blake's lesbian." Weiss practically yelled. Ruby burst into giggles, at Weiss's reaction.

"Is there something wrong with b-b-being gay." The giggly Ruby said.

"NO" Weiss said a little too fast and blushed.

"Oh my god your gay. Aren't you?" Ruby said over excitedly.

"Uh no I'm I'm b-b-b-bisexual." Weiss stuttered out.

"Don't worry Weiss so am I." Ruby said with a giggle. Weiss's face dropped with surprise.

_-Weiss- _

_I could and should kiss Ruby Omg she like girls. Oh now I can get her to love me now. _Weiss smiled and blushed at the thought. Ruby looked confused for a second, bit smiled back. Then all of a sudden A big earthquake threw Ruby into Weiss, but her head landed in her crotch._ Oh shit Weiss felt herself get wet because of Ruby's breathe. _

**-Ruby-**

_Omg, yes she smells so amazing. Did she just get wet….. _Ruby attempted to get up when an aftershock sent her going even closer to Weiss. _Oh my god if I move for even a millimeter she will feel it. _

"Ruby, uh uh," Weiss said having a hard time heard Weiss moan softly, and a gasp after that_. Is this, am I turning her on? _Ruby thought. She got out and sat on Blake's bed.

"So uh that was a thing…." Ruby said a bit giggly.

That's when Roman busted down the door.

"Hello Red nice to see you, I was starting to miss my sociopathic scythe welding friend." Roman said with a laugh.

**-Adam-**

Adam became furious of Yang and immediately told Roman where to find the red hooded girl. He jumped down from his hiding spot as Yang was knocked out and carried away. Blake was forced to kneel down.

"The beast descends from shadows." Adam said to himself. "Hello Blake nice to see you again." Adam said with an evil smile as he walked up to Blake who looked at him with fear in her eyes.

**(Authors Note) **

**HOLY CRAP this just got goodish please tell me what you think by reviewing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there just wanna say thanks for the 850 views of this it makes me so damn happy! I also wanna say a special thank you to **_**lul'a bird**_**for helping me with my Roman p.o.v. dilemma I was having. As always review please.**

**-Weiss-**

"RUBY" Weiss screamed with her long white hair whipping in the wind. Ruby turned around to face Roman.

"Hello again Ruby sorry to say this but this is where the line ends, and besides isn't it past your bed time."

"In your dreams Roman" Ruby pulled out a small knife and knocked Roman out cold or, so she thought. As soon as Ruby went to tell Weiss she was fine Roman came up behind her.

"Don't move little Red" Roman said with a knife to her throat when move and Ruby was dead she knew it Roman knew it.

Roman's free hand started to travel to Ruby's lower hips. Grabbed her scythe and threw her off the cliff all of the first years were launched off of on their second day of Beacon.

Ruby's screams echoed tell you heard a cracking and a loud thud.

"RUBY" Weiss screamed even louder with sobs racking her throat as the sun was just starting to rise. _I never got to say I love you too. _ Weiss thought with another sob wracking her body to its core. "Roman you better pray to God I don't get out of this 'cause I am going to hunt you down tell the day I kill you." Yang screamed.

**2 hours earlier**

**Third Point Of View **

"Hello Red nice to see you, I was starting to miss my sociopathic scythe welding friend." Roman said with a laugh.

"What the hell, how the fuck did you even get in here?" Ruby yelled at Roman.

"Little Red, that isn't your concern. You know little red I don't even know your name tell me it." Roman said calmly as he strolled in to Team Rwby's dorm followed by twelve white fang members.

"It's Ruby, and I'm not a little girl you fuck." Ruby said as she stood up and transformed Crescent rose into its full size.

"Oh, Ruby you're so cute when you get mad." Roman said with a laugh. "Get' em" Roman continued. Weiss had left Myrtenaster on the opposite side of the room leaving her totally defenseless. Ruby kicked the first faunas that ran up to her used his body as a ramp to the next faunas scythed the second faunas the nine other faunae's surrounded her. Ruby went to jump over the faunae's to get to the door totally forgetting about the twelfth. Who had been climbing the ceiling. (Yes this faunas is a spider faunas) Grabbed her by the shoulders and used her as a shield when they both fell to the ground which knocked Ruby unconscious leaving no one to defend the weaponless duo.

_-Blake-_

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit of course its fucking Adam who would ruin this fucking prefect moment. He better not hurt a single hair on Yang's head or so help me god, I will kill him. _Blake thought as she wore a face of blankness as Adam walked up to her. She heard him say hello to her but refused to acknowledge him being there.

"Oh come on Blake quite the tough act, and come back to me, to the white fang I need the first lady of the white fang kitten." Adam said.

"Go to hell."Blake said without lifting her eyes from the courtyard concrete that was all around her.

"Fine, then I guess it will be the hard way, take her to white castle and put her in my chambers. Remember to make sure she's hand cuffed this time Cal." Adam said as he walked over to Yang "Take the whore to Roman he can torture her with the other two."

Blake head shot up "You fucktard Adam I will kill you and when I do, I'm going to watch the life drain out of you." Blake sated very calmly and looked him in the eyes.

"You should have thought of that before we mated, you know I mate for life and I have chosen." Adam said.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_**Adam are you sure ready" Said a tall man in a black suit with a brown tail hanging out.**_

"_**I am," Adam said and was about to say something when Blake appeared.**_

"_**Then let's go, are people wait." Blake said. She was wearing a black and purple dress without her bow. The dress was long and had a two foot train and a long slit going from her mid-thigh to the ground and a sweetheart neckline with black lace straps. **_

_**The trio walked to the balcony, "Fauna of the white fang" Said the man in the black suit. "I present to you the new leader of the white fang Adam Taurus and his mate Blake Belladonna. Cheering erupted from the white fang.**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Authors Note

So kiddies what do you think holy crap am I right Ruby is dead…


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there fans of my work go to my profile page and take my poll if I get a lot of likes 'aka' the yes link I will continue on with my idea also I have a new story in the works it's Team JNPR's Revenge or something like that not sure what to name it yet. Oh and I did kill off Ruby this is the last time we are going to see Ruby's point of view. –Inward sigh-

Distant Laughing…-Author: What is it E-

-E: They are going to hate you for killing her off-

-Author: Shit oh well, hopefully they will like this last input of her .-

Well on with my story….. . . . . . . . . .

An hour earlier, Ruby's point of view.

"God my head hurts." I opened my eyes to see my sister state with her head in her lap and her arms behind her back. She tried to hold her head in her arm but was met a hard time. I tried to bring my hands in front of my face, but was met with the fact that they were tied together with another set of hands. Weiss the memories jolted back to my brain. Roman, fighting with the white fang, seeing Bang (Blake and Yang get together), hear Weiss say she is bisexual. My face grew hot as I remember my head between her legs. Not that I didn't like it, I just wished it could have been different.

"Weiss, Yang are you guys okay?" I ask nicely realizing I haven't heard from Weiss.

"I'm okay, I guess you know other than being held hostage by A MADMAN" Weiss screamed the last part. "Ow Weiss my ears are right here don't be so loud please." I said, I knew it was my fault that we were in this mess if I had just remembered the damn spider faunas. Faunas, Blake I looked around a lump in my throat started to form. "Blake." I said with uncertainty.

"Don't bother she was taken, taken to white castle." Yang said with a shaky voice.

"We're never going to get out of this, were gonna die. My dad he's, he's going to lose it. I never got to apologize to Cal." Weiss said with a shaky voice. "Who's Cal" I asked. "Oh uh just, just no one she's just me. You know what dunces try helping me figure a way out of this mess." Weiss said.

"Okay Weiss I'm sorry let's get through this and just a stay alive?" I said with an underlining sadness. I heard Weiss sigh. _She hates me no wonder, I'm stupid and immature. _I looked down too see my boots._ And completely naïve. _No wonder she hates me. I held in the tears I so desperately wanted to let go.

Weiss sighed, "Ruby let's just get over to Yang and check out our surroundings and see if we can get out of this mess." Weiss said. "Okay let's get UP." Ruby said getting up then toppling over on Weiss.

"RUBY you complete dolt. We need to work together on this!" Weiss said as Ruby sat down back to back with Weiss. "Well I'm sorry, you got into this mess princess and that you need me to get out of it!" Ruby said.

"I don't need you I don't need anyone, I've been perfectly fine for the last decade of my life." Weiss stated with a raised voice.

"Shut up, Weiss. You don't know me, you have no idea what, what I've seen" Ruby's voice cracked with the last words. Yang and Ruby looked at each other. A silence entered the small well lit white room there was barely 3 feet of space between Yang, Weiss and Ruby. _What are we gonna do, Blake's gone have no weapons we're going to die here and now._ "How long have we been here?" I aasked

"An hour and a half, maybe more they said something of moving us at sun rise and it was two when they got us and hour to get here and we have been in here for an hour and a half you and Weiss were passed out for most of it." Yang stated

"So thirty minutes tell sun rise, fun." Ruby said "Hell this might be a huge joke and team JNPR is throwing a party a sun rise, maybe I'll get my first taste alcohol. It will be me first sun rise I've seen since well mom died Yang."Ruby said

**-Flashback-**

"Let's have a picnic girls." Summer Rose said

"Mom it's dark out still, besides its four in the morning." Yang said.

"This is why it's perfect well get to see the sun rise!" Summer said.

"Okay let's do it!" Ruby said jumping out of bed.

They went outside to the backyard their house was on a cliff near some forests. They were just lounging about waiting for the sun to rise. Just as the sun rose on the three ladies a single bewolf attacked the group of three. Headed straight for Summer Rose the bewolf killed summer instantaneously by eating her head. Yang grabbed a knife from the picnic blanket and killed the bewolf

**-End of Flashback-**

"Get up time to go." A faunas said as he entered the room. He pointed a gun at Ruby's head.

"Weiss I have a confession." Ruby said as they went into an airship.

"What type of confession Ruby?" Weiss said. "I, I love you…" Ruby said and Weiss gasped. "More than I love cookies, and you know how I love my cookies." She said with a laugh.

"Ruby I d-mpht" Weiss said as she was gagged along with the other two girls. She tried to get Ruby to look at her but she was gagged before she could finish her sentence. _That's it she doesn't love me back._ Ruby thought they were faced with Roman on a cliff. Weiss gag was removed but not in time to say the three words she wanted.

"RUBY" Weiss screamed with her long white hair whipping in the wind. Ruby turned around to face Roman.

"Hello again Ruby sorry to say this but this is where the line ends, and besides isn't it past your bed time."

"In your dreams Roman" Ruby pulled out a small knife and knocked Roman out cold or, so she thought. As soon as Ruby went to tell Weiss she was fine Roman came up behind her.

"Don't move little Red" Roman said with a knife to her throat when move and Ruby was dead she knew it Roman knew it.

Roman's free hand started to travel to Ruby's lower hips. Grabbed her scythe and threw her off the cliff all of the first years were launched off of on their second day of Beacon.

Ruby's screams echoed tell you heard a cracking and a loud thud.

"RUBY" Weiss screamed even louder with sobs racking her throat as the sun was just starting to rise. _I never got to say I love you too._Weiss thought with another sob wracking her body to its core. "Roman you better pray to God I don't get out of this 'cause I am going to hunt you down tell the day I kill you." Yang screamed.

**-Ruby- **

_NO, why he what. _She opened her eyes one last time just to get a glimpse of yellow hair. _Goodbye Yang…._

THUD

_**Author's Note: **_ So yeah she's dead yes this does include lots of flashbacks. Thanks for the 1,545 views I love you all for reading this!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone just letting you know that this story will be ending, DON'T worry there is a sequel in the works. Though for now its ending you will be able to see what happens to Blake, Weiss and Yang in the sequel. The Beauty of the Beasts, the revenge of Beacon here is the summary/preview of it. Hope you all enjoy it.

"The world has lost a wonderful person; she was bright, sweet, and kind to those in need. No matter how mean I was to her or how often I pushed her away, she was my partner. The person I fell in love with." Weiss

"She was the first person I met at Beacon so sweet innocent she only wanted to make the world a better place. I don't know much but I've never been this angry we could have saved her."Jaune

"She's my little sister what can I say I love her, no matter how many times she messed with my hair when she was little. Her favorite fairy tale was Red Riding hood, thou when she heard it she would always say something like, is that bewolf? Are you going to protect people when you grow up Yang?" Yang

"I remember how happy I was when she said we were friends. How mad I got when Roman shot her. How protective she was. I never got to tell her how wonderful she was." Penny

"She was a great fighter, strong caring everything huntress needs to be." Lie Ren

"The first time I met Ruby, was threw Jaune, she was sweet kind and a wonderful team leader I learned many things from her." Pyrrha

"The world is an ugly place, she was born into an unforgiving world. The creatures of darkness she swore to protect the world from, because of this she lost her life. Her small spark of hope was enough to light this world, and change. Even the most brilliant lights flicker and die and when they are gone the darkness will return." Unknown

"Perhaps victory is in the simpler things you've long forgotten, things that require a smaller more honest soul. The light from this word has been fading, and now it is dark." Roman

"Never forgive, never forget. The sun is dying, the light is fading. The dust comes to settle. The world is over." Summer Rose

"I once told her that life isn't like a fairy tale; she had such a wonderful innocence to her. She accepted me just the way I am. She would give her life to make sure that the world was a better place but it's not. The world is horrible, filled with creatures of Grimm people like Roman, and The White Fang. The world is darker without her, more horrible. This world isn't a fairy tale." Blake

"That's why we're here to make it better."


End file.
